


Erase & Rewind

by neil4god



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU after 3x10, Alpha Memory Thieves, Bottom Derek, Cuddly Derek, Derek needs love and hugs, Hurt/Comfort - Emotional, M/M, Missing Memories Recovered, One Shot, Peter being not as creepy, Sorta Smut, Sterek!, bdsm undertones, pie!, safe sex, spoilers if you've not gotten that far yet so bide your time and come back later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was driving him insane. How did he know about Derek and Kate? Derek certainly never mentioned it or did he? Why is he remembering all these different things about Derek? Why should he care that Derek listens to old school rock and kicks ass at Halo? Why does he even know that? It was driving him insane and with his dad still missing and no leads this is the only thing Stiles has to focus on right now. He has to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erase & Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a Cardigan's song.  
> Basically it bugged the frack out of me that Stiles shouted at Derek about his awful taste in women, citing Jennifer and Kate. How did he know? I dunno' if I went to get tea during that particular discovery but it's driven me to find a reason. So here it is, just a smutty little one shot to stop the demons in my head.

Stiles hadn’t been sleeping, it was hardly surprising considering his dad was still missing and everything was going to hell around him. He had died for Christ sake! His entire world was falling apart piece by piece and the only thing he could think about was Derek. with Kate. That’s why he was standing outside Derek’s loft dripping wet in the middle of the night. The door screeched open nearly giving Stiles a heart attack. Peter the creeper, was on the other side smirking at him. Ignoring him Stiles marched into the loft barely glancing at a shirtless Derek on the couch. 

There were too many thoughts running though his head for him to process properly so he let himself pace the room. Finally getting his thoughts together, Stiles took a seat beside Derek speaking slowly, “Did you tell me about Kate?”  
Whatever Derek was expecting that clearly wasn’t it. The older man’s eyebrows drew down and his body tensed beside Stiles. Peter shot Stiles a questioning look, obviously confused about where this was going. “I didn’t tell you anything Stiles. You figured it out on your own.” 

That was the problem. That had been eating Stiles for days now, he hadn’t put it together, but when they were in that hospital he knew Derek had been with Kate. “I didn’t put it together Derek I just somehow knew and it’s not the only thing either.”  
Derek shifted on the couch, bringing his body closer to Stiles’ asking, “What are you talking about Stiles?” Stiles tried not to be distracted by Derek’s abs, looking at Peter instead when he answered. “Mostly little things that I shouldn’t, I know you hate peanut butter, which is frankly alarming and weird. You put Maltesers in your popcorn. You like to draw with charcoal. You have a double major in finance and architecture.”  
He threw his arms up in the air splattering Peter with rain drops. “All this stuff is in my head Derek, I know about the pranks you used to play on Laura, how Cora used to call you DerBear. I know you’ve got stock options and a financial portfolio and that in New York there is an apartment just waiting for you to come home. I shouldn’t know any of that Derek, so how come I do?”  
They were both staring at him now, jaws slack with surprise. Derek stammered something incoherent that Peter mercifully ignored, staring between the two of them on the couch. Carefully as though thinking it through, Peter asked Derek, “Are you the same Derek? What can you tell me about Stiles?”  
His denial was immediate, but after some encouragement from Peter, he finally answered, “I don’t know, nothing like that at least. I mean I know your mom’s name was Claudia and you miss her. You like Red Vines when clearly Twizzlers are better. You should never be allowed near coffee, you practically inhale energy drinks. But I’ve known you for over a year Stiles. Just because I know your favourite snack doesn’t mean I know anything else about you.”  
None of that mattered. Stiles had zoned out the instant Derek mentioned his mother. Catching the end of what Derek said, he told him hoarsely, “You know my mom’s name Derek. I never told you that. I don’t talk about her ever, not even to Scott. That means something. It’s the Alpha’s or the Darach, someone has been screwing with our heads, taking our memories.” 

Derek was on his feet, his eyes shifting red before he could control it. Peter’s voice was calming but his words cancelled any positive effect it might have, “It’s the Alpha’s. They can take memories like what they did with Isaac. I’ve never heard of one taking that much though. That takes incredible skill, you both remember everything else you did over the summer, are you certain it’s only your memoires of one another that are erased?”  
It was that thought that had been haunting him, just how much had they taken from him, how much time had he lost? He didn’t know what to say, how to articulate how lost and confused he was feeling so he settled on action instead asking Derek, “Can I borrow your computer?”  
Derek loomed behind him growling out “Why?”  
“I want to check my back-up phone and email history”  
Peter mocked him but handed him his Mac, “Do you really think they would go to all that trouble just to leave a computer trail?”  
Tapping his password carefully into Peter’s Mac, he was barely paying the older man attention when he said, “I have everything set up to automatically back up onto my Cloud.”  
Stiles pulled up his histories from the summer and froze. Derek edged closer to him, trying to see the screen. “Well?” 

It felt so good to have Derek this close, but he couldn’t focus on the butterflies in his stomach or the pooling in his groin, not now. This was too important. Scanning through the information Stiles recognized Derek’s number and email. “I have hundreds of texts and emails from you. They start right after Jackson turned and go through the whole summer until about a week before school started back. Is your printer wireless?”  
Derek blinked slowly before shrugging, sighing Stiles looked to Peter for an answer. “Yes I have the entire loft wireless now.”  
“I’ll print everything so we can go through them together. No skipping, we do this in order. I don’t want to know anything out of context.”  
Derek sat down heavily beside him, his side pressed against Stiles letting the wet seep into his clothes. Derek’s warm breath made him shiver as he hit print all and waited. He was terrible at waiting, he just didn’t have the patience for it. Now that the initial adrenaline was gone he could feel the cold slap of his t-shirt and jeans against his flesh. Derek’s couch probably had a wet patch the exact size and shape of Stiles’ ass by now. Standing up he stretched his arms up letting the shirt ride up before pulling it off and flinging it in the corner with a smack. His jeans followed thudding heavily against the cement flooring. When he was down to just his boxers he made his way to Derek’s room wrestling with the old dresser to get some clean clothes and warm socks. Mostly dry, his hair was still dripping, he grabbed a handful of Derek’s laundry from the massive pile on the floor and brought it downstairs, putting his clothes in with Derek’s. His dad was still missing so he could spend the night here and leave tomorrow in his clean dry clothes. He’d done the entire thing on auto pilot, pushing the buttons on the washer like he’d done it thousands of times before. 

It wasn’t until he had snagged a blanket from the downstairs bed that he noticed Derek’s white washed face or Peter’s befuddled grin. Popping on the kettle and setting out mugs he asked them, “What? You’re staring Derek, it’s rude.”  
It took him a moment to answer, the colour coming back to his face slowly in two bright patches on his cheeks. “You’re wearing my clothes Stiles. You didn’t even ask.”  
Putting the kettle back down Stiles looked down at himself, Derek’s too big Henley and over sized sweats swamping him. Running a shaking hand through his hair he let out a high pitched giggle. Peter put a sheaf of papers on the coffee table, looking Stiles over slowly. “With your hair wet and messy like that you look like you just crawled out of Derek’s bed well fucked and eager for more.”  
The tips of Derek’s ears turned red and Stiles felt his heart flip at the sight. Clearing his throat he brought over his tea and coffee for the werewolves. Folding himself into the blanket he had placed on the couch earlier Stiles snuggled in trying to warm up. “See this is what I’m talking about. Dude I just put on laundry, do you know how freaking weird that is? Like I was here and wet so I should wear Derek’s clothes and wash mine. I didn’t even think about it.”  
Derek took a sip of his coffee letting out a little moan of appreciation, “You used the cinnamon.”  
He didn’t say anything, there wasn’t any point at this stage. No reason to ask how Stiles knew Derek liked that or that he knew where Derek hid the cinnamon so Peter couldn’t steal it all. Instead Stiles poked one arm out his nest of blankets to make grabby hands at the sheaf of paper on the table. Derek obligingly passed them along while Peter went to get more from the printer. 

They were in chronological order, the first few pages were short little texts from Stiles to Derek and back again. Stiles read each one and handed it over to Derek. They were mostly just check ins that everything was ok. After about three weeks of daily texts back and forth checking in and complaining (Stiles) there seemed to be a growing rapport between them that didn’t exist in real life. Stiles passed Derek another sheet and froze when he read the one in front of him. Thumping Derek on the shoulder to get his attention and hurting himself in the process, Stiles shook his hand out and used his head to point at the paper.

_June 29th 2012_  
Stiles: Thanks for yesterday man I really appreciate it.  
 _Derek: It’s fine _  
 _Stiles: No it’s not. Scott didn’t even remember and he’s known me forever. It means a lot _  
 _Derek: You owe me pie. You ate all mine _  
 _Stiles: I will make you the best pie ever! Cum over bout 6 _________

Stiles ripped the last piece of paper out of Derek’s hand scanning the sheet again, his heart stuttering at the date. Derek cocked his head probably listening to the uptick in Stiles’ heartbeat and wanting to know what it meant. “My mom died on the 28th. I didn’t even check the date on the last one. Scott comes over and we spend the day playing video games and eating pizza while Dad disappears for a few days. He mustn’t have come this year. He didn’t text.”  
In fact no-one had. Derek shifted uncomfortably beside him as Stiles sniffed and held back tears. Peter collapsed onto the chair across from them, piling more papers onto the table. “Well at least we know how it started. Derek spent the day with you for your mother’s anniversary.”  
The creeper must have read it over his shoulder without Stiles noticing. Stiles handed back Derek’s sheet of paper and sipped his tea. He passed the 29th to Derek as well and waved at him and Peter, indicating a pass along. Peter was here, he may as well be of use. His old zombie brain might catch something they missed. 

Blowing cold air onto his tea Stiles smiled at Derek, a small quirk of lips and spoke quietly, “Thank you Derek for being there.”  
The older man shrugged it off but he let his weight shift closer to Stiles and his nest of blankets muttering “I like pie.”  
Stiles let out a loud burst of laughter that startled Derek. Peter joined in shaking his head at his idiot nephew. When Stiles could breath again, he patted Derek’s shoulder feeling the strength and muscles under soft skin, “Dude I will make you the best pie you have ever eaten. Swear to God first thing in the morning I’m making pie!”  
Reluctantly he moved his hand away even though it had felt like Derek was relaxing into the touch. He tried not to get too excited about that. It was probably just their new buddy status translating to wolf politics. He buried his head in the papers, a lot of the texts were arranging times and places to meet. It seemed like they spent a lot of time together in July. The texts that weren’t about meeting up were them talking about TV shows and hobbies. Basic stuff really, but coming from Derek they meant something. It was a huge deal for Derek to actually talk to people, to open up about anything, even if it was about how hard he shipped Johnlock. 

It was like he was seeing Derek for the first time. Past the rocking abs and the surly attitude was someone who was completely alone. He didn’t have anyone to talk to or spend time with. He was so isolated it made Stiles feel like his chest was caving in. Derek had been alone for so long that when he did finally open up he gave Stiles everything. By August the texts were coming every three minutes, a constant conversation that started with Derek waking him up at the ass crack of dawn and wishing him good night at 4am. There wasn’t anything they didn’t talk about. Stiles told Derek all about his mom. They wrote email after email about their families, their lives growing up. 

It was intimate and Stiles was regretting letting the zombie read them. By the time Derek told him about Kate Stiles had stopped Peter from reading them and regulated him to making tea and putting the laundry into the dryer. Derek’s stoicism was shattered into a million pieces and Stiles longed to comfort him so he did. He wrapped him in a hug, putting Derek’s head against his neck. He ran his fingers through Derek’s hair, scratching along his scalp the way he liked. It was comfortable and familiar and Stiles loved it. He loved that he could give this to Derek when no-one else could. He loved that Derek let him. He loved Derek. It didn’t even feel weird thinking that, just obvious and right. He loved Derek and he was starting to remember why. Derek melted into him inhaling his scent and snuffling against his neck. Stiles felt a shiver of desire and knew his scent had changed but it was Derek, he was always aroused around him. Derek tilted his head closer to Stiles, letting the scent wash over him. He didn’t pull back or freak out about it, instead he licked a warm wet stripe up Stiles’ throat and told him “I remember. When I was reading them it was like I could see what was happening in between. You made apple and blackberry pie that first time. You scratched my Camaro twice. I kissed you in front of the video store and spent the next two days freaking out about it until I got up the balls to call you. You were worried about me. It didn’t. You were hurt because I was hurt and that cut me to the bone Stiles. That meant everything. No-one ever cares how I feel. I don’t matter to them, but I mattered to you.”  
Stiles felt the tension inching its way back into Derek’s body as he spoke. So he petted his hair, running his fingers over Derek’s nape and settling his palm there. “You do matter Derek. I remember the look on your face when you told me about Kate, how scared you were that I would reject you. I remember kissing you until you could barely breathe. Tasting every inch of your skin until you knew you were loved. You are loved Derek. I promise.”  
The tension seeped out of Derek, his body relaxing completely into Stiles’ touch. 

“I missed you Stiles, even if I didn’t know it at the time I missed you so much.”  
Stiles was starting to overheat in his blankets but there was no way he was letting Derek move. “I think that’s why I kept watching you. The past few months every time I was near you my wolf went crazy wanting to touch. I kept watching you, when you brought Scott by the house for that tattoo I wanted to rip your clothes off and mark you up as mine but I had no clue why. That’s why I made you stay and help.”  
Stiles shifted just enough so he could see Derek’s face, those green eyes intense and staring back at him. “That makes sense at least. I mean Scott is a werewolf I can’t hold him down. I couldn’t even keep him still but you made me try.”  
Derek leaned back a little, just enough so he could brush a soft kiss against Stiles’ mouth. It was intimate and sweet and made Stiles want to cry. Peter coughed loudly behind them, startling them both into breaking apart. “Well I think this is my cue to leave. Stiles I will come by in the morning for pie. I think I deserve it after all the hard work my printer did.”  
He grabbed Derek’s car keys from the counter and left them in silence. Stiles wasn’t sure what to say so he kissed Derek instead. 

It was hot and wet and so satisfying that he wanted more. He needed more, he needed Derek under him naked and keening. He must have said something to that effect because suddenly Derek was stripping off his trousers and tearing at Stiles’ clothes. Derek had him stripped naked and spread across the bed without once breaking their kiss. His hands flailed about searching for the lube so Stiles used it to his advantage, pressing his cock against Derek’s teasing him with the friction. Panting hard he told him, “Incentive to find the lube.”  
Derek moaned loudly, before crawling across the bed to get the bottle. He held it up triumphantly nearly over balancing in his eagerness to get back to Stiles. 

Stiles ran his fingers up Derek’s dick, rubbing his thumb over the head to spread his pre-cum. “Condoms Derek.”  
Thrusting his hips up into Stiles’ palm Derek growled, “We don’t need them Stiles. Want to feel you.”  
That went straight to Stiles’ dick making it painfully hard. “Have to get tested first Der.”  
God he just wanted to pound into Derek’s gorgeous ass condoms be damned. Derek whimpered when Stiles told him “No Der we can’t. Just because you’re clean doesn’t mean she was. We’ll get tested tomorrow then I promise I will ride you raw ok?”  
His whimpers were high pitched and punctuated by little pants as Stiles worked his cock with his hand. Derek’s fingers went slack on the bottle dropping it to the bed while he blindly searched for the condoms. Stiles undid the cap pouring a little onto his fingers so he could press his index inside Derek. He went slow knowing it had been a while for Derek. He took his time letting his finger sink slowly into him right up to the knuckle before he slipped in another. He twisted them brushing against Derek’s prostate and the moan that came out of Derek’s mouth was exquisite so he did it again. He watched Derek’s body shudder and shake, his hips rolling against Stiles’ hand begging him for more. Derek fumbled with the box, tearing at the packaging and using his teeth to open the condoms. He whimpered when Stiles pressed a third finger inside him but he didn’t stop his rocking. He ran his fingers over Stiles’ neglected cock, smiling as Stiles jerked towards him. He kissed Stiles, a hard demanding press of mouth and tongue that nearly made Stiles come undone. With shaking fingers he put the condom on Stiles wrapping Stiles’ cock in his fist and tugging hard. “I want you inside me now Stiles. Right this fucking second.”  
It was a snarled demand that Stiles couldn’t possibly refuse. Slipping his fingers out of Derek he poured more lube onto his hand and rubbed it along his cock, he didn’t want to hurt Derek, no matter how quickly he healed. 

He let Derek kiss him, sliding their bodies together till Stiles was between Derek’s legs, his hole wet and ready to be filled. He went slow at first, pressing in carefully until he was fully seated. Derek wrapped his legs around him urging him to move. Slow wasn’t what Derek wanted, not right now, he was too far gone. Stiles had to fight so hard not to come. Derek felt so perfect around him, tight and hot and making the most beautiful noises. Stiles kissed across his chest, leaving bruising marks against his pecs and collarbone. He bit Derek’s nipple just to hear him moan, flicking his tongue against the abused flesh. Sweat was slicking along their bodies. Derek’s hands were fisted in Stiles’ hair dragging him in for a kiss. Stiles brushed his hands lightly against Derek’s cock, not applying any real pressure. He told the werewolf, “I want you to come from just my dick. Can you do that for me Der?”  
Derek whimpered against Stiles’ neck, sucking a dark mark into the skin. Stiles was pounding into him, his balls slapping against Derek. He wouldn’t last much longer so he slammed against Derek’s prostate hitting it again and again, not giving Derek time to recover. “Come for me Der.”  
He felt Derek’s body explode around him, cum splattering his stomach as Derek’s muscles tightened and contracted around Stiles sucking the orgasm out of him. 

He collapsed on top of Derek, his legs giving out completely. He was gasping for breath, trying to pull in air so he could breathe enough to move. Derek’s heavy pants ruffled his hair, warm on his sweaty skin. Derek ran his hands across Stiles' arms and up his back. Derek loved to lie like this after, to bask in the afterglow and cuddle. Once Stiles had his breathing under control he moved off Derek’s chest, cuddling into his side instead. He nibbled at the underside of Derek’s jaw too weak for anything else. He didn’t bother getting up, Derek loved waking up with Stiles’ come dried into his skin, it was the wolf in him. Stiles was used to accommodating Derek’s wolf. It wanted to smell like Stiles at all times and wanted Stiles to smell like Derek. It loved to cuddle and touch. That was one of the things that most surprised him about Derek, how much he loved to touch and be touched. He had been touch starved for so long that he wanted to remain in physical contact with Stiles at all times. 

Curling his arm across Derek’s chest he snuggled close and let the exhaustion take him. He was barely conscious when Derek spoke, “You haven’t said it.”  
Sleepy and confused Stiles moved his head off Derek’s shoulder to look at him, “Said what Derek?”  
Derek stayed quiet, shaking his head dejectedly. It took Stiles a minute to figure out what he wanted but when he did he smiled. “Good boy Derek.”  
Derek’s smile was bright and lit up his whole face. Stiles had missed it so much these past few weeks. “We’re going to kill those Alphas Derek and then I’m going to rip that bitch apart for touching you. You’re mine and I won’t let anyone hurt you again.”  
Derek kissed him deeply, brushing his fingers across Stiles’ cheekbones and down his neck. “You’re the only one I want Stiles. You’re my mate.”  
Stiles kissed him again, because that kind of talk should be rewarded. Derek might be the Alpha in the pack, but Stiles was the Alpha in bed. Derek needed someone to love him and care about him and take him apart when he needed it. That’s what made them such perfect mates. Stiles needed someone to look after, to give all of his time and attention to. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Stiles asked Derek “How is my little wolf cub doing?”  
Derek blushed red, his fingers tangling with Stiles’ “He’s much happier now you’re here. He’s been tearing my walls apart trying to get to you. I’ve barely slept in months I was so afraid he would take over and go to you. He knew his mate was missing even when I didn’t. With Jennifer-”  
Derek swallowed hard, fighting to push the words out, “I spent the whole time fighting him. He wanted to tear her apart for touching me. He went quiet after, just crying for days. I thought something was wrong with me but I didn’t have anyone to talk to. Our wolves are a private thing. I couldn’t ask Peter or Cora about it.”  
Stiles soothed him with kisses and soft words. Derek’s wolf loved him completely and unconditionally, this separation couldn’t have been good for him. When Derek first told Stiles about his wolf, explaining mates, Stiles couldn’t help but picture it as a little puppy nipping at Derek’s heels until he did what it wanted. Since then he made sure to satisfy both Derek’s human and wolf side. He had never been human like Scott. His wolf was an intrinsic part of him and Stiles would never deny that. He let Derek drag him closer, turning them so Derek was the little spoon. They were almost the same height so they could switch if they wanted, but Derek loved being the little spoon. He loved feeling cared for. Kissing his hair Stiles told him, “I’ll make pie in the morning and we can work out what to do about the Alphas and finding dad and killing the Darach then.”  
Derek was falling asleep in his arms, his body relaxing into unconsciousness. Kissing his nape Stiles whispered “Love you sourwolf” before letting sleep claim him too.


End file.
